Bad Dreams, Broken Arms, Finally Getting To Sleep
by Sammi-Lee
Summary: After a bad dream results in a broken arm, Rose is too scared to sleep on her own. 10rose.Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Not mine. Belongs to the BBC and RTD.

**Summary:** After a bad dream results in a broken arm, Rose is too scared to sleep. 10rose. Fluff.

This is my first fic so please be nice! No beta, all mistakes are my own.

**--o0o0o--**

**Bad Dreams, Broken Arms and Finally Getting To Sleep**

Rose was running, but her hand was empty. She was on her own; the Doctor was gone. She was scared.

It was chasing her at an alarming speed; she couldn't get away. Her worst fears were coming true as the creature gained on her.

The creature looked like something out of a horror movie when it loomed over her after she had fallen to the floor. Its claw swooped down towards her and Rose screamed...

--

Hearing Rose scream, the Doctor hurried out from under the console of his beloved ship the TARDIS. He knew Rose had fallen asleep on the captains' chair while watching him work as he had tucked his coat around her so she would stay warm (it could get quite chilly in the console room if the Doctor annoyed his ship).

Looking over at where the sleeping Rose should be laying, all he saw was an empty chair. Rushing around the console he found Rose tucked up in a ball, shaking on the floor.

"Rose," the Doctor said softly, crouching down beside her. "Rose, it's alright. I'm here, right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise. C'mon, let's get you to bed, hmm?"

Opening her eyes, Rose looked deep into the Doctor's own brown eyes and nodded before starting to sit up. As she pushed all her weight onto her right hand Rose cried out in pain. The Doctor immediately reached out to support Rose as her arm gave in and she was about to fall back to the floor.

Moving over to sit beside Rose the Doctor gently picked up her wrist, unintentionally making her wince.

"Sorry," he apologised before continuing, "I think it might be broken. Medical bay first. Then we'll get you to bed. Okay?"

Rose nodded as a reply and the Doctor helped her to her feet. Rose was still shivering so the Doctor picked up his long brown coat and wrapped it around Rose's shoulders, followed by his arm. Together, they set off towards the medical bay.

--

The medical bay looked a bit like a hospital ward and surgery room mixed into one, in Rose's eyes. She had only ever been in this room once before during her long stay on the TARDIS; back when the Doctor was still in his ninth incarnation.

The Doctor asked Rose to sit on the table in the middle of the room while he fetched something to help with the pain in her arm. Rose hadn't complained yet but the Doctor knew that she wouldn't speak up until it was too much to handle; she could be very stubborn at times. The Doctor gave Rose a tablet that tasted of strawberries to take away the pain.

The Doctor knew he had to put Rose's arm in a cast so it would heal. After using the sonic screwdriver to check that the bones were lined up correctly, the Doctor began to wrap Rose's arm in special bandages which would harden to form a cast and also speed up the healing process of her arm.

Rose yawned and the Doctor realised that she was probably really tired after her night time adventure, so he quickly finished setting the cast on her arm.

After supporting her arm in a sling, the Doctor allowed Rose to stand and, taking her uninjured hand in his, led her towards her room.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Stopping just before they reached her room, Rose spoke up for the first time since she had woken up screaming. "I don't want to sleep."

Turning to look at her the Doctor asked, "Why? What's wrong?" A lonely tear trickled down the side of Rose's face and the Doctor gently wiped it away with his thumb. "Are you scared?"

Rose nodded meekly, "Bad dream," she whispered.

"Oh Rose. Tell you what. Go get changed into your pyjamas and then we'll talk about it okay?"

Rose nodded and the Doctor leaned forward and kissed her on the forward before she headed into her room to get changed.

Changing into her pyjamas had taken Rose longer than usual as she had her new cast to cope with. However, as usual, Rose overcame the task in front of her and had soon let the Doctor into her room. The Doctor had also changed into his pyjamas and was carrying two cups of hot chocolate.

Carefully setting Rose's cup on her bedside table where she could reach it, the Doctor sat himself down on the bed next to Rose.

Taking a sip of his hot chocolate and setting it down on the other bedside table, the Doctor spoke first. "So Rose, what happened in your dream?" he asked gently.

Rose took a deep breath before answering, "Something was chasing me. I was running but you weren't there. You'd gone. I fell and then it was about to attack me and I screamed," Rose told the Doctor, more tears escaping her eyes. The Doctor wiped the tears away and pulled her into a hug.

After the Doctor let go of Rose they sat in silence for a while, drinking their hot chocolates.

"Will...will you stay with me tonight...please?" Rose asked shyly.

"Of course," the Doctor answered without hesitation.

Rose curled up under the covers and the Doctor joined her, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace.

Rose was running, but her hand was empty. She was on her own; the Doctor was gone. She was scared.

It was chasing her at an alarming speed; she couldn't get away. Her worst fears were coming true as the creature gained on her.

The creature looked like something out of a horror movie when it loomed over her after she had fallen to the floor. Its claw swooped down towards her and Rose screamed...

Suddenly, two strong arms pulled her from under the creature. Her hand fell into his and they ran together away from the creature.

Reaching the TARDIS, the Doctor pulled Rose into a hug the second they stepped through the door.

When Rose woke in the Doctor's arms the next morning a smile lit up her face. The Doctor was already awake, he had been for hours, but he had still stayed with Rose until she woke. The smile that lit up her face told the Doctor that Rose had overcome her nightmare.

"Morning sleepyhead," the Doctor teased Rose gently, "I like that, Sleepyhead. From now on that's what I'll call you, Sleepyhead."

Rose giggled, then leaned up and kissed the Doctor on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he whispered back before leaning in and kissing Rose full on the lips.

The End!

Hope you enjoyed it! From **Sammi**!


End file.
